


goo-goo eyes

by whisperedkisses



Series: odd jobs [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: on a hot summer day, you get the yorozuya office all to yourself with your good friend gin.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Reader
Series: odd jobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920898
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	goo-goo eyes

Your relationship with the man named Gintoki Sakata was one of mutual benefit. You lived and worked at the Yorozuya, he watched your back, and when the two of you were really,  really  frustrated, you fucked. It was less of a friends-with-benefits situation, and more of a coworkers-with-needs type deal. You got each other off when you needed to with no strings attached. Gin wasn’t the kind of guy to catch feelings anyway, you thought, so to you, it was just good, clean fun. He wasn’t very attentive in day-to-day life, but  fuck  did he know how to ravage you, and the best part was that he would never kiss and tell. Who would he even tell? Kagura? Shin-chan?  _Otose?_ He never kissed you at all, in fact, though you guessed it was to try and keep some semblance of a normal friendship between the two of you after post-orgasm clarity let you start thinking rationally again. 

The summer heat bore down hard on your body this particular afternoon as you tried to enjoy a weak breeze from the balcony of the shop. The humidity was just too much to stand wearing a yukata, but your cloth bindings and high-waisted pants weren’t helping much either, no matter how cute you looked. The streets below were somewhat quiet, for once, so you closed your eyes, leaning on the railing and trying to ignore the sudden obnoxious creaking of the front door behind you. There was no yelling or barking, so it could only be one person: Gin. 

You didn’t bother reacting when a cloth-draped arm wrapped around your shoulders. “Yo.” 

“Hey, you just get back?” You lean your head back on his shoulder limply, letting out a little whine at the heat. 

“Yup.” 

“Where’re the other idiots?” You smile and poke your tongue out at him. 

“Hey, you’re one of the idiots too.” 

“I know.” 

“They went to the park with Tae. Think’ll be gone for a while.” 

“Oh, alright.” He used the arm around you to pull you backwards into his chest, nonchalantly fiddling with the wrappings over your breasts. 

“Anyway, d’you wanna sit on my face?” 

“Fuckin’  _pardon?_ ”  Your head whipped about so fast you nearly hit him on the chin. How could he say something like that so calmly? 

“Y’heard me.” He looks at you like he had just said something normal, like asking you to pass the milk at the dinner table. 

“Y-Yeah, but you barely ever offer to do that stuff.” 

“There’s a first time for everything, darlin’.” He gives you a lopsided grin. You snort. 

“What are you, a cowboy?” 

“What’s wrong with wantin’ to please my girl every once in awhile?” 

“‘My girl?’ You’re drunk, aren’t you?”  _Though the implications of that nickname are pretty nice too..._

“Are you gonna let me eat you out or not?” 

You roll your eyes. “Pfft, fine.” 

You had barely finished answering him when he had you hoisted up onto his torso, giving you a split second to wrap your legs and arms around him before you could tumble to the floor. He tosses you onto the futon in his room and slams the screen behind him with one hand as he starts tearing at his own kimono. He throws it in a corner somewhere and descends upon you, shoving his fingers into your waistband and tugging your pants and underwear down your legs. Without warning, he grips the front of your bindings and tears them straight down the middle like some sort of superhero. 

“Hey!” You yelped in surprise but he ignored you, latching his mouth onto your nipple and settling himself between your legs, already hardening in his pants. “What’s the Big Time Rush?” 

“‘The rush’ is that we haven’t fucked in weeks and I’ve been thinking about you all day,” He ground his clothed hardness against your naked sex and you keen into him, gripping his shoulders to stay somewhat grounded in this reality. The tone of his voice took on a dark, gravelly edge that sent arousal straight to your core. “We never get th’ house to ourselves. I wanna make you  _scream_ .” 

“You’re awfully desperate today,” You simper, and he gives you a glare that made arousal tingle down the tips of your fingers. 

“Shut up.” You stick your tongue out at him again and he clamps his hands down hard on your hips, pulling himself up to lean over you. 

“Fuckin’ make me.” 

And then he kisses you, full of teeth and tongue, fingers digging into the flesh of your waist like you’d disappear if he didn’t. Tentatively, you kiss back, the action somehow feeling more lewd than anything you’d ever done with Gin before, and he groans into your mouth like a man starved. He seemed dissatisfied with your chaste reaction, pulling back to tilt your head up with his hand and attack your throat, eliciting a broken moan from your lips. Hickeys bloom like flowers over the expanse of your neck and you have to force yourself to pull away from him long enough to speak. 

“Whoa, whoa, what the fuck, Gin?” 

“What?” He asks, panting and running a hand through his hair. 

“Don’t you ‘what’ me. What the hell was that about? Why’d you kiss me?” 

“You don’t like it?” 

“I didn’t say that!” You groan, knocking a fist against his chest. “Why’re you kissing me now, of all times? When we’ve never done that before?” 

“‘M tired of pretendin’ I don’t want to do that kinda stuff, [F/N],” He says matter-of-factly, like he was saying the most goddamn reasonable thing in the world. 

“You—?” 

“Yeah,” He leans back over you and presses another firm kiss to your lips before rolling the two of you over and flopping down on his back, pulling you to straddle his hips. “So’re you gonna come on my face, or what?” 

You flush, half-heartedly scowling down at him while desperately trying to form a response. Gin was too impatient, though, and in the next moment he was tucking his arms under your thighs and pulling you up level with his face. 

A startled cry morphed into a moan as he attached his mouth to your folds. You had to brace yourself with a hand in his hair when his tongue flicked over your clit, a broken groan slipping from between your blushed lips, and looking down at his face between your thighs made you bite your lip to stifle another moan. He raised an eyebrow and you just knew he was smirking at you. You grind down on his face in retaliation but it just spurs him on more, easing two fingers inside your heat as he sucks at your clit. 

You try to cover your moans but Gin isn’t having it, and tangles his free hand with yours to keep your mouth uncovered. You look back down at him and he winks, he fucking  _winks_ ,  and speeds up the movement of his fingers, giving your hand a squeeze as he works you open. Even trying to think is impossible now. He’s lapping at your pussy with a fervour you’ve never seen, and with a few more crooks of his fingers you’re coming on his face, bucking against his mouth uncontrollably with a loud call of his name. 

He hums against you as you come, but he doesn’t pull away, even when your hips stop moving. He just removes his fingers and threads his arms under your thighs again, softly lapping at your aching clit, and when you whine at the overstimulation he just moves to your entrance instead, licking up the slick from your orgasm until you have to physically push him away. 

You try to move off of his body to no avail. Gin lets you flop down on the futon only long enough for him to strip out of his remaining clothing before pulling you back over his lap again. 

“You didn’t think we were done, didja?” He simpers, and before you can quip back he cups your face in both hands and pulls you down for a kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips. It seems to spur him on more, swiping his tongue into your mouth with a groan, and unwittingly you grind down onto him at the feeing. 

He’s hard. Like, painfully hard, or at least it feels that way. You moan into the kiss and feel his cock twitch against your inner thigh. You move back the slightest bit to let him press into you, swallowing his moans with your kiss as you sink down onto him. 

“[F/N], you—“ He cuts himself off mid-sentence with a buck of his hips, and his hands move down from your face to your hips to sheathe himself fully inside. “Fuck, you’re wet. . .must’ve really liked that before, huh?” 

“Sh-shut up,” You stammer, guiding his lips back to yours. He smiles against your mouth and thrusts up into you again. “ _Ah!_ ” 

“Hmm, you say that, but’cha love it, don’t you?” He smirks and bites at the soft skin beneath your jaw. He grips your hips roughly and starts fucking into you at a rapid pace. “Tell me you love it.” 

“Gin, I—  _fuck_ , ” He’s thrusting into you hard enough to garble your words, but the smile on his lips says that he still wants you to answer him. He buries his face in the crook of your neck with a groan. 

“Mmph, you’re good,” He murmurs, and you can tell from the desperate way he cants into you that he’s close, so,  so close. 

“Gin, come in me,” You murmur, and all of a sudden he stops, pulling back from your neck and staring at you with wide eyes. 

“What’d you say?” 

“I, uh, I want you to come in me.” You force yourself to keep the eye contact as he lets out a low whistle. 

“Fuck, you're hot.” Faster than you can comprehend, you’re flipped on your back, and he slings your legs over his hips before thrusting into you again at an absolutely bruising pace. All you can do is wrap your arms around his neck and cling to him as he fucks you. 

"Gin," You whimper, burying your face into his chest. He's hitting something so deep inside you it makes you shudder with want. “Gin, I’m gonna—“ 

“Come for me,” He murmurs, and he’s never sounded that hot in your entire fucking life. 

So you oblige him. You come so fast and so hard that you might white out, because  holy shit you’ve never been fucked that nicely before and it almost breaks your brain. You manage to pull his lips to yours as he follows right behind you with a jerk of his hips and a _‘_ _shit, you’re so good’_ , and you realize dimly that fuck, no ones ever been able to make you come just with their dick before. 

He doesn’t bother pulling out yet. He just kisses you back, and you let the feeling consume your mind completely instead of having thoughts about literally anything else. It’s almost romantic, the way his lips mould over yours. Slow. Warm. Terribly, terribly intoxicating. 

When he finally slips out of you, a broken whine at the loss falls from your lips. Gin smirks against you and trails a hand down your body to your waist, drawing slow circles over your skin almost lovingly. “Hm, you liked that, huh?” 

“Can it, perm-head.” Your tone is harsh but the look on your face gives you away. He leans down to kiss you again, but your phone rings, and you know from the Otsu-chan ringtone that it’s Shinpachi. 

You pull away from Gin with a groan, rolling over to fish your cell out of your abandoned pants next to the futon. “Speaking.” 

“Ah, [F/N]!” 

“Hey, Shinpachi.” 

“So listen, me and Kagura are gonna just spend the night at the dojo, ‘cuz we already made dinner, so. . .” 

“Oh, no prob.” There’s some muffled chatter in the background, and a voice you recognize as Kagura’s saying something like _‘_ _Gin-chan there? Are they kissing?’_ You blush and ignore her. “Make sure she gets a glass of milk before bed, or she’ll wake up in the night.” 

“Okay, see you!” 

“You sound like a big sister.” 

You lightly toss the phone away with a groan. “Ugh, now there’s no one to save me from  you.” 

He snorts and rolls over, running a hand down your side and pulling himself up behind you. “You share a room with Kagura. Don’t act like this is any more gross than that.” 

“Hey, are you gonna cuddle her when she has nightmares?” 

“. . .mmmno.” 

“Thought so.” You tut, clicking your tongue at him. “You’re so heartless, Gin. You’re lucky she’s at Tae’s, or I’d be sleeping with her tonight instead.” 

“You’re free to go, if you want.” He murmurs against your neck, hypocritically tightening the arm he had about your waist. You clammed up real fast and pressed back against him. “Heh, thought so.” 

“Don’t get so cocky.” You grumble and turn over. He makes a short noise of surprise as you bury your face in his chest, and to be honest, it sounds kind of adorable. “I think they’re onto us, anyway.” 

“I heard. Doesn’t matter, they already know.” 

“About us fucking?” 

“No, that I love you.” 

“What?” You whisper, raising your head from his chest in quiet astonishment. “What did you just say?” 

“I love you.” He’s propped his head up on his fist, and he’s stroking the skin of your waist with his thumb so softly you almost don’t feel it. You can tell from his eyes that he’s trying to be sincere, but your brain is failing on so many levels that all you can do is press your lips to his for a chaste kiss. “[F/N].” 

“Gintoki. I. . .I love you too.” His lips curl into one of his smug smiles, so you just kiss him again, and again and again until he’s too out of breath to smirk at you. 

“Y’know, Kagura’s the one who told me to come home and see you today.” 

“She did?” 

“Mm. She said, and I quote, ‘Stop making goo-goo eyes at and just go kiss.’” His impression of her is so ridiculous that your eyes crinkle with laughter, and Gin thinks you look beautiful like this. You’re always beautiful to him. 

You feel his rough palm on your face as he brings you closer. He looks like he’s going to kiss you again, but instead he just kisses your jaw, running his lips over your skin with a softness he doesn’t usually show. “Gin. . .” He leaves a lasting kiss on your mouth before wrapping both arms around you and nuzzling into your neck. “Gin, it’s not even 18:00. You can’t sleep yet.” 

“But you’re warm.” 

“At least let me put a shirt on.” 

“Even if you do I’ll just take it off again.” The suggestion shoots a bolt of heat down your spine. 

“. . .You can do that  after  I order dinner.” You mumble, casting your gaze to the wall to avoid the smouldering look Gin is giving you. 

You let out a squeak as he crushes you in a kiss, hands already roaming your body almost frantically as he rolls on top of you. “You’ve got five minutes.” 


End file.
